Not Any Girl
by Aeli Kindara
Summary: ."Any girl would dream of being married to Harry Potter, Draco." "But you're not any girl." (DracoGinny, something of a shot in the dark)


**Disclaimer:** Don't own.

**A/N:** The idea for this story originally came from She's a Star's story "Imaginary Romance". Then it spiraled into something completely different. Started humorous, got kinda angsty, made up its own mind about how to end. I'm kind of scared of this story, and scared of posting it, because it touches topics I'm not completely comfortable with writing about, but you can have it anyway. Draco/Ginny.

* * *

"Lookin' good, Weasley."

"Fuck off, Malfoy."

"That's not very nice."

"You'll live."

"Come to Hogsmeade with me this Saturday."

"Generally, you ask a girl on a date, rather than commanding her."

"Why would I do that?"

"Oh, dear. I forgot for a moment I was talking to Draco Malfoy."

"The one and only."

"So you aren't named after some impossibly rich and snobby ancestor?"

"Different surname. You coming to Hogsmeade or not?"

"You're late for class."

"So are you."

". . . see you in Hogsmeade."

—

"You're late."

"You're early."

"Weasleys are an argumentative bunch, aren't they?"

"Nah, just me."

"The horrors of PMS."

"Oh, how witty. I'm just dying of laughter over here."

"Well, come on. Three Broomsticks fills up fast."

"How mundane. Here I am on a date with Draco Malfoy himself, and all he can manage is the Three Broomsticks."

"What, you'd rather go to Madam Puddifoot's?"

"Spare me."

"Of course, we could always find a nice secluded corner . . ."

"Did you know that you look very strange when you waggle your eyebrows?"

"You know you want me."

"Seeing as you're such a sexy beast."

"It's all natural, baby."

"Really? I was under the impression you spent an hour each morning spending quality time with your hair gel."

"Ouch. It bites."

"You better believe it."

—

"Your brother's not very happy with you."

"He's less happy with you."

"And this is unusual how?"

"You should have Madam Pomfrey see that. It sounded like he broke your jaw."

"I'm fine."

"Is this the same Draco Malfoy who went drama queen over being slashed by a hippogriff in his third year?"

"_Drama queen?"_

"Well, what else would you call it?"

"Stop snickering. It's not very becoming."

"Since when do you use words like becoming?"

"You think a broken jaw would interfere with me kissing you?"

"So you admit your jaw's broken."

"The question was purely hypothetical."

"Suuuure."

"It was!"

"Well, in any case, I'm not letting you kiss me until you do go see Madam Pomfrey to make sure."

"But —"

"No 'but's. To the Hospital Wing with you."

"That's blackmail."

"Actually, I believe it's what they call bribery."

—

"Why are you always such an idiot?"

"Malfoy, if someone told you that yelling insults was the way to win your fair lady's heart, they were pulling your leg."

"You're dating _Potter!"_

"Any girl would feel lucky to date Harry."

"But —"

"But what?"

"But — but — you're not _any_ girl, you're, you're _you_, you're Ginny —"

"Yes, _Ginny._ The little girl who's been smitten with Harry ever since she was ten."

"Potter'll never love you, not like I —"

"Not like you love me, Draco? _Not like you love me?"_

"I —"

"You _raped_ me, you bastard."

"God, Ginny, I didn't mean to —"

"Didn't _mean_ to?"

"I told you, I —"

"You were having a _tough day."_

"Ginny —"

"And you'd had a lot to _drink."_

"At least let me try to explain —"

"What? Had your darling daddy refused to buy you the newest broomstick?"

"_No!_ Just let me _speak!"_

"I'm waiting."

"Look, he'd just made me — made me get _this."_

". . . the Dark Mark."

"Yes."

"You're a Death Eater."

". . . I am."

"And that's why —"

"You have no idea what it's like, Ginny! It's just burning through your whole body, eating up your soul, and you barely have the presence of mind to control yourself at all, and then you try to drown the pain with firewhisky, but it just makes you even more crazy —"

"And you say I have no idea what it's like?"

"You're not —"

"Have you forgotten, Mr. Malfoy, that in my first year, I was possessed by Voldemort and forced to set a basilisk on the school — because of your father's scheming?"

"Um — it may have slipped my mind."

"Lucky you."

"So that's — similar?"

"Very."

"Minus the firewhisky, I hope?"

"I was _eleven,_ Draco. I couldn't have gotten firewhisky if I'd wanted it."

"That's mildly reassuring."

"I find it kind of odd that you seem to care more about the firewhisky than any other aspect of the similarity."

"What can I say? My feeble mind can't grasp the entire concept, and has chosen instead to focus on firewhisky."

"What have I _done_ to you, Draco?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've managed to become not only bearable to be around, but you're actually occasionally being sincere, and even — self-effacing."

"Self-effacing? You've been around Granger too much."

"Probably."

"So — um . . ."

"Yes?"

"Am I — what I mean to say — um —"

"You want to know if I forgive you?"

"Well, you could put it that way."

"And how else would you put it?"

"Um — have I been granted clemency by the supreme authority of the universe?"

"Suck-up."

"I'm not a —"

"Yes, you are. Fine, then. Forgiven. But not forgotten, Draco. Never forgotten."

—

"You're married."

"Yes."

"To Potter."

"Yes."

"_Why?"_

"Any girl would dream of being married to Harry Potter, Draco."

"But you're not any girl."

"No. I'm not any girl."

* * *

Review? _-Cringes and hides in corner-_ I may be scared of reviews for this story, but I still want them . . . 


End file.
